Une matinée pleine de surprise
by sandou01
Summary: Il se réveille dans le lit de cet appartement que tout le monde connait mais pas aussi bien que lui. Mais qui est-il?


**Hello,**

 **Ne parlez pas de plagiat si vous avez déjà lu cette fiction car tout simplement je suis toujours la même auteur c'est juste que je veux dispatché mes One-shots qui étaient tous rassemblé en un. Afin de permettre aux lecteurs de trouvé plus facilement mes One-shots sur certain couple.**

* * *

 **Une matinée pleine de surprise**

Je me réveille dans cette chambre que la moitié de la guilde connait maintenant, mais personne n'y est rentré avec une autorisation. Pour moi c'est différent c'est elle qui m'a invité à rentrer, de plus la soirée a été géniale. J'ai eu du mal à y croire quand elle m'a fait sa déclaration j'avais rougi comme pas possible, cette fille est vraiment une déesse.

Je ne sais plus trop quand j'étais moi aussi tombé amoureux d'elle et puis ça n'a pas d'importance elle m'aime en retour et c'est tout ce qui compte. Cette date je la retiendrait toute ma vie, ses joues avaient elles aussi, pris un teint rosé elle était encore plus mignonne puis elle m'avait tout avoué.

Elle nous avait préparé à manger, ce n'était pas un plat très raffiné mais c'est elle qui l'avait fait alors rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureux que de goûter sa nourriture.

Je me lève du lit, je suis seul. Elle est dans sa douche j'entends l'eau couler, j'ai envie de la rejoindre mais si je le fait j'aurais le droit à une de ses plus belles colères et j'aimerais éviter de me fâcher avec elle le premier jour. Je reste là et attends, je remarque des feuilles sur son bureau avec son écriture c'est probablement le livre qu'elle écrit. Elle va me tuer mais la tentation est trop forte. Le début est vraiment bien et plus je lis plus je trouve des similitudes entre l'héroïne de son histoire et elle.

Elle décrit une relation avec un homme qui me ressemble fortement je me sens très flatté. C'est à ce moment qu'elle débarque en furie dans la chambre et me prend le manuscrit des mains, elle est toute rouge. Je l'enlace par derrière puis cherche les mots pour m'excuser mais comme d'habitude moi et les excuses ça fait deux.

\- Je suis ton petit ami maintenant, j'ai le droit de lire.  
\- Je ne veux pas, c'est trop embarrassant...  
\- Tu pensait vraiment ça de moi au départ ?  
\- ... oui, mais je ne pense plus la même chose maintenant.

La voir essayer de se justifier ainsi et vraiment amusant, je lui fait mon plus beau sourire et l'embrasse sur le front. Je lui dit que je l'aime et elle devint plus cramoisie qu'elle ne l'était au départ. Nous partons vers la guilde main dans la main. Arrivés à la guilde il y a très peu de personne, Mirajane nous saute dessus en voyant nos main liées et elle commence à se faire des films sur notre futur mariage qui pourrait arriver dans moins de temps qu'elle ne le pense.

On s'assois au bar et notre barmaid toujours aussi excitée nous demande si on a pensé au prénom de nos futurs enfants. Ma belle rougie de nouveau et dit qu'il n'est pas encore temps d'en n'avoir. Macao vient nous féliciter et dit qu'après notre divorce il me montrerait comment surmonter ça, je lui fais comprendre que je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser partir.

\- Oye, Luce, partons en mission !

Tient, voilà Natsu, non il ne partira pas en mission avec elle car maintenant elle est à moi et rien qu'à moi. Je lui dit très clairement que s'il souhaite partir en mission avec elle je ferais parti de l'équipe, il me regarde d'un air dégouté et me dit qu'il la récupèrerait, j'avais oublié que lui aussi en est amoureux mais c'est pas grave Mirajane le consolera après tout elle en éprise.

Voilà Grey qui arrive et me tape sur l'épaule en me disant que c'est pas trop tôt, sa compagne est là aussi. Qui aurais cru que lui et Evergreen serait un jour en couple ? Enfin bon, chacun ces goûts. Elle va finalement rejoindre sa meilleure amie, Levy. Je l'accompagne, puis elles se mettent à parler de nous. Lucy lui raconte qu'elle a réussi à sauter le pas alors à elle dans faire autant.

Je vois la mage de mots se diriger vers Elfeman, j'arque un sourcil et regarde ma blonde. Elle me sourit et rigole, je pensait qu'elle était amoureuse de Gajil mais en fait non. Elle se met à rire quand je lui fait part de mes hypothèses, et me dit que c'est impossible et que Cana et le mage d'acier entretienne une relation plus ou moins secrète depuis un petit moment déjà.

Finalement, son équipe se joint à nous, comme d'habitude, Erza mange son fraisier, le Dragon Slayeur de feu me lance des regards noirs tandis que la mage de transformation lui fait des avances. le mage de glace et sa brune ne se gêne pas pour s'embrasser à tous vas. Juvia n'est même plus triste de voir ça, elle est allée se consoler dans les bras de Fried.

Le maitre nous regarde avec le sourire aux lèvres, il est heureux que ses enfants puisse enfin trouver le bonheur. C'est sûr que je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde, ma copine est la plus belle et la plus merveilleuse. Ses esprits ne me gêne plus après tout il va falloir que Loki se fasse une raison. D'ailleurs il vient d'arriver dans notre monde.

Il se tue à expliquer à mon coeur que je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour elle, mais elle s'en fiche et lui dit qu'il serait temps qu'il avoue son amour à la personne qu'il aime vraiment. Il devint rouge pivoine et se mets à contempler ses pieds. La barmaid devient d'un coup très intéressée, même si elle ne lâche pas Natsu, en parlant de lui il faut vraiment qu'il se rende compte des sentiments de la blanche à son égard. Erza à même posé son fraisier pour savoir la réponse.

\- Loki n'est pas amoureux de Lucy, alors de qui ?  
\- Je-et bien en fait...

Erza pose une colle à tout le monde car on pensait tous qu'il aimait Lucy ou alors personne. Mais dès que Titania a posé la question il est devenue encore plus gêné, il lève la tête vers elle, et comme si c'était possible il devint encore plus rouge avant de s'enfuir. Ma mage stellaire précise à la reine des fées de le rattraper car il est possible que ses sentiments soit réciproques.

Elle se mets a courir en dehors du bâtiment, je n'avais jamais vu Loki fuir devant une fille, enfin si Lucy mais c'était pour certaine raison, le fait que c'est Erza qui est obligé de prendre les devants me surprend. Voilà Lisanna qui se jette sur sa soeur pour lui dire bonjour, puis elle nous regarde et saute de joie. Cette famille je vous jure, la jeune blanche prend sa soeur dans les bras et lui crie que c'est géniale et que maintenant elle a toutes ses chances.

La plus vielle lui signale qu'elle aussi a toutes ses chances avec l'homme qu'elle aime, mais celle-ci baisse les yeux et affirme que l'homme qu'elle aime en aime déjà une autre. Ce pourrait t-il qu'elles aimes toutes les deux Natsu ? Finalement, Mirajane lui dit de se retourner vers le bar ce qu'elle fait. J'en fait de même et la je vois qu'elle que chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais mais alors pas du tout. Nous qui pensions que Biska et Arzack finiraient ensemble et bien nous nous étions lourdement trompé, la demoiselle était au bars embrassant Luxus.

Je crois qu'à notre table on fait tous une tête de dix pieds de long, ça voudrait dire que Lisanna est amoureuse du coéquipier de la verte. Si je m'attendais à ça, enfin il faut dire que personne ne me prédestinais pour être avec Lucy car tout le monde pensait que j'étais amoureux de Levy.

\- Jett, tu viens ? J'aimerais qu'on aille se promener en ville.  
\- J'arrive, ma puce.

Moi, jett, suis l'homme le plus chanceux de cette terre je prends donc la main de ma belle et nous partons faire une balade en amoureux.

* * *

 **Alors vous avez bien rie?**  
 **Moi j'ai adoré écrire se One-shot**

 **Alors vous aviez devinez qui parlait?**


End file.
